


Tender Touches

by BergaraHoe (flannelfeelings)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babies, Birth, Canon Compliant, Dad Jake Peralta, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s07e13 Lights Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy oneshot, Happy Ending, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago - Freeform, Mac Peralta - Freeform, Married Couple, Mom Jake Peralta, Newborn Baby, Peraltiago, Pregnancy, Protective Jake Peralta, Spoilers for 7x13, Sweet, amy santiago - Freeform, jake peralta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/BergaraHoe
Summary: Amy loves everything about her husband, especially his amazing hands.(The birth of Mac Peralta through the lense of Amy appreciating Jake's hands)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Tender Touches

**Author's Note:**

> dont even know what this is but the up close pics of jake holding mac are beautiful and his amazing hands just look so PERFECT holding a baby so heres some emotionally charged nonsensical garbage
> 
> enjoy, lmk ur thoughts!

Amy loved her husband’s hands.

Jake (though being rudely and inaccurately described as “Jakey Lady Hands” during his undercover operation with the Ianucci’s) had some of the sexiest hands she’d ever seen. Even sexier than Daniel Craig’s, which she’d looked up enough at her desk to be shamed for it once the precinct searches became public. He had long, lean fingers that were calloused and rough from his gun, but strong and steady when they needed to be.

They pulled her off the ground after a perp took her out, they stroked and caressed her body when she and Jake were intimate, they artfully made dinner every night after she finally accepted that she wasn’t the cook in the family. They held her hands tightly when things seemed overwhelming.

They did so much, and now, they did something entirely new.

They held his baby.

When Jake burst through the door of the precinct's interrogation room, excitedly observing that they were on page 53, the relief that exploded through Amy’s chest had been unmatched in the mortal world. More relieving than when he’d come home safe from Florida, more than when he’d gotten out of prison, even more than when she’d seen a positive pregnancy test finally.

And there they were, together. His hands brushed her sweat-soaked hair from her face, his hands caressed her cheeks as he peppered apologetic kisses to her damp skin. His hands were crushed in her grasp as she finally gave the final push that delivered their son into the world.

Loud, powerful wailing filled the room, and Amy felt herself crying along with her son. She wasn’t sure if it was from the pain, the relief of it being over, or the joy of him finally being here, but her face was soaked. She could see that Jake’s eyes were liquidated as well.

“You did it sweetheart, I’m _so_ proud of you.” he whispered, his hands giving hers one more final squeeze before they went to perform their next task, cutting the umbilical cord.

Then, right before her eyes, Jake’s hands were holding their baby.

He was so small, so beautiful even covered in goo and blood. His eyes were squeezed shut as he let out shrill cries, upset at being expelled into the cold, unforgiving air. But Jake’s hands on his body as he laughed in breathless excitement, seemed to temper the baby’s distress a bit. His shrieks settled into a series of subdued cries, softer and more annoyed than pure terror.

“Oh my god.” Jake’s voice was trembling, but his hands were steady, “I can’t believe I’m holding _our baby_."

“Bring him here, baby hog.” Amy gestured weakly, arms out eagerly.

Then, the weight of her son was in her arms, and Amy was full on bawling. She curled the baby up close to her chest, offering him soothing snuggles and muttering sweet nothings to him. Jake’s hand looked so big as he rested one on the baby’s back, and one on Amy’s arm comfortingly.

“He’s _here_.” Amy blubbered, feeling Jake’s fingers gently wipe tears from her cheekbones, “McClane is here.”

“Welcome to the family, pal.” Jake murmured, then immediately burst into a rhythmic sob that matched Amy’s.

They probably looked insane, two grown adults curled over the baby crying like they’d never shed a tear before; but they’d waited for him for so long. They’d worked so hard to bring him into existence, and finally, he was here. He was _real,_ and tangible, and squirming in her arms.

Plus, Rosa was crying too, so Amy didn’t feel as embarrassed.

* * *

Once they were all cleaned up and nestled safely in the warmth of the low-lit hospital room, Amy took a moment to tell Jake how much she loved him and how proud she was for their son to have him as a dad. Mac got to meet all of the squad, and after all of his newborn testing was done, the three of them were alone for the night.

Jake’s clothes had gotten covered in baby goo and nastiness during the birth, so Rosa had brought him a pair of sweats and an NYPD hoodie, which he gratefully changed into. He was nestled on the edge of the hospital bed, trying not to jostle a very-sore Amy, or interrupt Mac as he ate. He’d taken to breastfeeding like a champ, already living up to his namesake, according to his father.

Amy didn’t have the heart to ask Jake what the hell that meant, they were both pretty exhausted.

Once Mac was done eating and ready to be gently rocked to sleep, Amy passed him over to Jake, who’s expert hands took the baby as if he’d been doing it all his life. It was pretty ridiculous how worried Jake had been about being a good dad; it came to him more naturally than anything else had, except for maybe police work.

Mac looked so fragile and tiny in Jake’s arms, yet she trusted her husband more than anyone else, maybe even herself. His large arms wrapped around the baby’s body, and his fingers splayed out over Mac’s middle, holding him steady and securely. The wedding band on Jake’s finger glinted in the lamplight, and it had never looked more perfect on him that it did with their baby as a backdrop.

Amy couldn’t help the new wave of tears that surged from her eyes at the sight, which she futilely tried to swipe away.

“Hey, hey Ames, you alright?” Jake’s soft, worried voice only made her heart clench more, “Are you in pain?”

She shook her head, safe for some lingering soreness, her body was fine, “I’m just so-” she searched desperately for the word, coming up short.

“Full?” Jake asked with a smile. 

Amy nodded lamely, “It’s cliche, but my heart feels like it’s going to explode. There’s so much of _everything_ going on- excitement, joy, fear, but most of all love.” She sniffled, “I feel stupid.”

“It’s _not_ stupid and it’s not cliche.” Jake assured her, his eyes softening in the sweet, awed way they seemed to only do for her, and now for Mac too, “I feel the same way babe. He’s unreal. I think it’s gonna be a pretty wet couple of weeks.”

“Ew!” She snorted.

“Oh my _god_ Amy get your mind out of the gutter, there are young ears present!” Jake teased, rolling his eyes, “I meant wet eyeballs.”

“Ugh, somehow that isn’t better.” Amy grimaced mockingly.

“I’m gonna take this abuse, cause you just pushed a baby out of you like two hours ago.” he shook his head with faux offense.

Amy giggled, leaning in to press her face against Jake’s muscular shoulder, looking down at their beautiful baby, nestled safely in his father's embrace. She leaned over and intertwined her fingers with Jake’s so they were both cradling Mac from the bottom. Their wedding rings made the tiniest of clinks as they connected underneath his weight.

“I love you Jake Peralta.” She said softly, squeezing his fingers for good measure.

“And I love you Amy Santiago.” Jake gripped her hand back just as tight, the dimple in his chin visible in his wide smile, “And lil Mac loves us both.”

Amy grinned, “Yeah, he does, doesn't he?”

“I mean, not as much as he loves boobs, but I hear that’s normal.”

Amy groaned, _“You_ are the only baby in this room!”

Jake’s thumb rubbed soothing circles over Amy’s knuckles, fingers still locked together under Mac’s little bottom, and his voice was low and quiet, “Amy...thank you. Thank you for taking a chance on me seven years ago. Thank you for breaking your own rule and dating me, and teaching me how to be the person I am today. Without you…” he shook his head, “This would be a much darker day for me, I think. But because of you, I get to have this life that at one point never seemed attainable. So thank you.”

“Jake.” Amy was crying again in just a moment, “I love you so much. I love you both so much, and I’m so grateful we made it here today.”

Mac gurgled loudly and swung a chubby fist up, insisting his parent’s pay him more attention. They both giggled at the reaction.

“Sorry little guy.” Jake murmured quietly, “Did we look away from your perfect face for too long?”

Mac squealed weakly in reply and Amy’s full heart only expanded more. Once more, Jake squeezed her hand, then released her fingers to grab Mac’s little toes and wiggle them playfully.

Amy wiped at her teary eyes and watched Jake use his hands for her new most favorite thing of all: to make their son happy.


End file.
